1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armature and a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, motors are used in various applications including automobiles and office machines. A motor is provided with an armature where a plurality of coils are wound, and copper wires need to be wound along the grooves of a core of each armature when the motor is to be manufactured.
Proposed are various types of methods and apparatuses for winding the copper wire around the core. For example, proposed is a rotor for a direct-current (DC) motor where a multiplicity of armature coils having predetermined turns (N) are sequentially wound between an arbitrary slot of a plurality of slots and another arbitrary slot striding across a slot adjacent to said arbitrary slot. Here, the plurality of slots are formed between magnetic pole portions of an armature core. This armature core is comprised of (1) a rotor-axis peripheral portion, having a through-hole, to which a rotor axis is firmly fixed in a center, (2) a protrusion protruding radially from the rotor-axis peripheral portion, and (3) a multiplicity of the approximately T-shaped magnetic pole portions each formed by an end portion extending toward a peripheral direction from a tip of the protrusion (see Patent Document 1).